


Supposed to End Like This

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Daminette December 2019 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daminette December, F/M, Gen, MariBat, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Nothingwas supposed to go like this. He wasn’t supposed to lose his heart. Mother wasn’t supposed to give him such orders. She wasn’t supposed to find out abouther. He wasn't supposed to fall in love withher. They weren’t even supposed to meet in the first place.But most importantly,it all wasn’t supposed to end like… this.If only it was possible to start over.Daminette December 2019, day 15: If Only
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Ethel's Daminette December 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559191
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121
Collections: Damian Wayne / Marinette Dupain-Cheng





	Supposed to End Like This

**Author's Note:**

> More angst:333 
> 
> I'm not sorry.

_ Nothing _ was supposed to go like this. He wasn’t supposed to lose his heart. Mother wasn’t supposed to give him such orders. She wasn’t supposed to find out about  _ her _ . He wasn't supposed to fall in love with  _ her _ . They weren’t even supposed to meet in the first place. 

But most importantly,  _ it all wasn’t supposed to end like… this. _

If only it was possible to start over.

The illusions born from the short time he had had with her shattered like glass when the gun had gone off. Those fragments of illusion incarcerated his only joy, and for it was now broken, so was all of his happiness. Damian opened his eyes, knowing there was nothing to look forward to anymore. A single tear fell down from the corner of his eye onto the dry ground — and just like it disappeared, once lost could never be refound.

So, what had gone wrong then? What told him things had gone wrong? Was it the blood staining his clothes and hands? Or was it the tears that freely flowed down his face, for once unable to hold them back? Or maybe the aching heart in his chest that only wanted to stop beating?

No. 

It was none of those things. 

Damian knew perfectly well what had gone wrong and what told of it. He simply couldn’t bring himself to actually say those words, not even think about them. All he wished was he could start all over again with her.

_ “Who are you?” _

He realised that those once softly spoken words were running rampant through his mind. Now they had taken on a whole different meaning, spoken with an accusative, betrayed voice just before their speaker had been shot to death. The incessant wailing in his chest he’d concealed still echoed in his ears, still rang in his head.

Those words that were the beginning of it all.  _ The beginning of the end _ . 

Who was the one that gave voice to those words back then? Who let the end begin and the gears of fate turn?

It was none other than his lover, his beloved that now lay cold next to him. Damian squeezed her cold hand in his still warm ones. The words she had once said marked the end of him, the end of  _ them _ . If only he had seen it in time — he might have been able to change the course of destiny, change the ending they were going to face.

But for none of that could be done, Damian pressed a soft kiss on his beloved’s forehead and laid her to rest. He had lost love to avenge, he needed to make sure the ones who stole her life from her were going to pay. If that meant finding Mother and making sure both she and he himself needed to die, then so be it. 

Even if she along with her life was something he couldn’t acquire, he was going to make sure he would get the revenge he oh so desired, for he knew all he could otherwise find in tomorrow would be the searing pain and the burning sorrow of losing his beloved.

“ _ Worry not, my love, for I will make sure they pay for what they did to you, and then we can meet once more. _ ”

He didn’t mind losing his everything if only it meant he would get to see her smile again.

And so, he unsheathed his sword for one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether it was Damian that killed her or someone else, that's up to you to decide (though this is kinda inspired by The Last Revolver, one of my favourite songs, in which the girl kills her beloved one because of her master's orders and then shoots herself (and doesn't die and instead goes to kill her father/half-brother/master). Yeah. EC is fucked up, just like this is. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Feel free to scream at me for hurting your feelings. 
> 
> Do come scream at me on my [tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/) if you want to!


End file.
